dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight
Japanese |dubbing_studio = Headline Sound Studios |director = Michael Alben |translation = Neil Nadelman Michael Alben |recorded = 1999-2000 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 27 |year = 1998 |predecessor = Record of Lodoss War }}Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (ロードス島戦記 英雄騎士伝 Rōdosu-tō Senki: Eiyū Kishiden) is a 27-episode TV series broadcast in Japan in 1998. Based on the fantasy novels by Ryo Mizuno and animated by AIC, the show is a much more faithful adaptation of the books as opposed to its OVA predecessor. Episodes 1-8 are based on the third and fourth books, while the remaining nineteen are based on the sixth and seventh. Dubbing History New York-based Central Park Media released the show on VHS starting in 1999, three episodes per tape. The series was completed in 2000. Because the studio that had originally dubbed the first Record of Lodoss War, National Sound, had been closed down, dubbing took place at Irvington-based Headline Sound, who, at the time, had never dubbed Anime before. Michael Alben, who adapted the script for the original OVA, was in the director's chair this time, in addition to adapting the scripts for the show. Bill Timoney, living in L.A. at the time, took eight flights to New York to reprise his role for Parn, and unlike the Japanese version, most of the cast from the OVA reprised their parts. Unfortunately, production on the TV series dub proved to be problematic, as the crew involved, as mentioned, were inexperienced at dubbing Anime, despite Alben's best intentions. Due to conflicting schedules or unexplained absences, several cast members had to be replaced, either temporarily or permanently. Infamously, Lisa Ortiz was out of state and sick for three episodes, and was recast for that period. For the Welcome to Lodoss Island! segments, Alben adapted the Japanese-based puns for Brooklyn-based humor. Author Ryo Mizuno praised Alben's script adaptation for these segments, stating they were funnier than the jokes in the original script. Mike Toole of AnimeJUMP, Chadwick Egan, and even DVD Talk praised the dub. Lisa Ortiz and Crispin Freeman both received praise for their work as Deedlit and Spark, respectively. Elsewise, reaction to the dub has been mostly negative from both critics and viewers. The OVA dub, despite being made four years earlier, is considered the superior dub. After Central Park Media went bankrupt in 2009, the rights for Lodoss went in limbo until recently in 2017 when Funimation re-issued both the OVA (on Blu-Ray) and the TV series (on DVD). Cast Additional Voices *Alexander Alben *David Alben *Jason Alben *Michael Alben *Roxanne Beck - Kardis *Anthony Cruise - Barkeeper, Governor Saluvan *Joe DiGiorgi *Crispin Freeman - Gaberra (ep. 7) *Michael Gerard - Alhaib, Gilram *Erica Ginsberg *Ed Greenberg *Oliver Gregory - Jay *Joyce Griffin *Walter Hershman - Gaberra (eps. 4-6) *Kelly Jackson *Shannon Maer *Al Muscari - Shadam, Duke Raster *Debora Rabbai - Marfa *Dick Rodstein - Governor Randal *Gary Solomon *Greg Wolfe - Dark Elf *Oliver Wyman - Randy Video Releases *with Record of Lodoss War OVA See Also *Record of Lodoss War External Links *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Studio AIC Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Central Park Media